


All Hallows' Eve

by beeyouteaful



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alley Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Oh Great Googly Moogly It's All Gone To Shit, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: Adam meets a young woman at a club on Halloween.





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I! Have! Been! Sitting! On! This! For! Three! Years! 
> 
> And I've finally finished it in time for this Halloween.
> 
> The point of view switches from third-person on Adam and third-person on the reader, as noted by the horizontal lines!
> 
> Also, I saw that "it's all gone to shit" tag on tumblr and thought it was too funny not to use on one of my fics.
> 
> If you're reading on Google Chrome, you can use this chrome extension to replace "(y/n)" with your name! (desktop only, sorry mobile users :/) https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli

The air smelled of must and wet earth. Army boots and ballerina slippers crunched over fallen leaves, and the crisp, cool breeze shook the remaining few from the branches to which they so desperately clung. Hordes of children already littered the streets with plastic Jack-o-lanterns and pillowcases in hand, ready to carry all the goodies they’d collect by nightfall. No matter the state of the crumbling skyscrapers, Halloween in Detroit continued to thrive each year.

Having outgrown the childish joys of the holiday, adults across the city sought more mature festivities to sate themselves. Many of them flocked to bars, clubs, or house parties to dance, drink, and find someone to go home with at the end of the night. There was no doubt that some risked their safety and lives by walking the streets alone, but facing the creatures of the night seemed worth it for their cheap thrills.

Alone in her apartment, a young woman added the finishing touches to her makeup, making sure each detail was sharp enough to kill. This was her favorite day of the year—never mind the looks of disdain that followed her the morning after as she strutted down the street in her sullied outfit on the walk of shame—so she had to look perfect tonight.

She smacked and pouted her burgundy lips, assuring the color covered every inch of them. Then, keeping careful as not to smudge her lipstick, she delicately pressed false teeth onto her canines, adding a sinister element to her grin. She admired how her cleavage was just lush enough to spill over the top of her cropped corset.

With her look finally completed, she slipped on her burgundy ankle boots, zipped her black leather jacket halfway to cover her midriff, and headed out into the cold October night.

 

* * *

 

On the outskirts of the city, Adam woke from his peaceful slumber at the usual time. No one ever came around to his neighborhood, especially not at night, so his evening routine had never been infringed upon. At first, he didn’t realize what day it was—he never really kept track anyway—but once he heard a thumping beat approach from down the road, the vampire glanced out his window to see what the unusual noise could be.

A convertible of adolescents—obviously using one of their parents’ cars—passed by, the bass from the stereo loud enough to shake the windows on the old Victorian. The ridiculous costumes the boys wore revealed just exactly what day it was: Halloween. Adam groaned to himself as he yanked the curtain closed.

Of course it was Halloween. A night he used to hold so dear, now tarnished by capitalist greed and fleeting sexual escapades. Still, he could appreciate the appeal; all the candy one could desire and the opportunity to escape from reality for a night by dressing as something fantastical.

Halloween also meant that Adam could go into the city without issue. Nobody thought twice about his presence—everyone was out at night, and those who usually eyed him curiously were either too drunk to care or just thought he was in costume like the rest of them. Yes, he hated what the holiday had become, but he could still enjoy some of its perks.

Before he left, the vampire padded into his kitchen to quell his hunger with a chalice of O-negative. His fangs throbbed in anticipation as he poured the thick, crimson liquid into the glass and brought it to his lips. His whole body tingled with warmth, and he moaned in complete ecstasy. Adam absolutely lived for the way his body reacted almost orgasmically to it. His eyes fluttered shut as the tangy blood flooded into his waiting mouth. This was bliss.

After he sobered up and cleaned himself, he dressed in his signature all-black ensemble: t-shirt, suede jacket, and jeans. He slipped into his combat boots and made sure to lock the heavy oak door before he headed to a nightclub on the edge of the city. There were sure to be hundreds of people packed into the building, but he knew the Halloween performances would be worth it—in more ways than one.

They always were.

 

* * *

 

With her third beer in hand, the girl swayed in time to the beat. Everyone around her seemed to disappear as she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. Halloween brought a night of good music and drinks to her favorite club—not to mention a whole array of attractive, sexual people who she’d never see again. She found her bliss there.

A tap on her shoulder drew her from her daze. She turned and smiled at the other girl, who offered to dance. She accepted, and the two made their way into the crowd and ground on each other like they were the only two people in the room. They were close enough that she could smell the other’s alcohol-laced breath mixed with fruity perfume and sweat, and her partner reached between them, fumbled around with her jacket zipper, and caressed her breasts.

As she reveled in the feeling of soft fingers against her flesh, she shivered as if someone were watching her. She glanced around the crowded nightclub, so desperate to find the source of her discomfort that she didn’t notice the other girl begin to kiss up her neck and jaw.

Once their gazes met, she couldn’t break away. His eyes were hypnotic. He slouched in a raised, circular booth across the room, but she could see he was tall. His hair was dark and wild. His face seemed to be chiseled from marble by the gods themselves, complete with a stoically beautiful expression. She didn’t know why he was watching her, but some invisible force drew her to him. She pushed away from her dance partner and walked toward him as if in a trance.

As she drew closer, she suddenly felt naked. He undressed her with his eyes, but there was no way she was going to protest. This man had something about him—something sexual and mysterious—that set her nerves on fire. He greeted her with a smirk as she leaned against the table. She introduced herself.

“Adam,” he supplied, taking a sip from a silver flask. She eyed it incredulously but didn’t question it. He offered her the seat next to him, and she gladly accepted. Not knowing what she did with her beer, she flagged down a waiter and ordered another. Adam glanced down at her breasts and licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” she breathed. Adam smiled in response, revealing his sharp canines.

“I could ask you the same thing.” His accent sparked a shiver of delight up her spine.

“I like your costume.” She grinned wide enough for him to see her false fangs. “You have good taste.”

“Oh, I know.” He practically raked his eyes down her body.

 

* * *

 

He watched as she swayed to the music blissfully. His eyes wandered up her long, fishnet-bound legs to her supple ass, covered only by a tight, black mini-skirt. She looked absolutely ravishing.

The vampire immediately noticed how she oozed sexuality, but his interest really piqued when she started letting loose with another person. He couldn't rip his hungry gaze away. The way she moved her hips and let the other girl touch her practically hypnotized him. He longed to be the one kissing up her neck—perhaps even more than kissing.

He shook that thought from his head as soon as it occurred. _No,_ he scolded himself. Although Adam could hardly resist his animalistic instincts, he had managed to make it this long without biting someone—and he wasn't about to break his trend now.

Still, she stirred his arousal like no one else could. He hadn't felt this way in decades. Adam sipped from his flask and groaned—not so much at the blood, but at what he imagined she tasted like.

His eyes met hers, and he couldn't stop staring. They were wide with curiosity, and he wished she didn't have red contact lenses in so he could see the true color of her irises. He followed her movements as she pushed the other girl away and strode toward him.

In that moment, the vampire decided that, yes, she would be the one.

 

Adam caressed her thigh as she leaned into his side.

“Wanna get out of here?” he whispered in her ear. Another shiver crawled down her spine.

“Your place or mine?”

He took her hand and led her out of the club into the frigid—now November—air. Before they got far, the girl pushed him against the brick of the building and jumped him. Adam caught her with ease as she melted into his chest.

He kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck, breathing in the salty scent of her skin. He could feel her pulse under his lips. _No,_ he snapped at himself. It was going to take more willpower than he thought.

His companion returned the favor by peppering kisses under his jaw. Adam’s eyes blew wide when he felt the suddenly familiar feeling of fangs against his neck. She nibbled on him lightly, and he just couldn't hold back a guttural moan. He was surely in for it tonight.

The vampire pried her off and set her back on the pavement.

“Not here, sweetheart.” He grimaced at the pet name but grabbed her wrist and led her to his home.

She stumbled into him a few times, clearly drunker than he’d originally thought.

“Fuuuuck, sssorry... Again,” she slurred.

“Get on my back.”

“...what?”

“Would you rather me throw you over my shoulder?”

She motioned for him to bend a bit so she could leap onto him. It took at least two tries before he got a good enough grip on her—it didn't help that she wasn't jumping high enough in the first place—and he carried her as if she weighed nothing.

He felt her involuntarily grinding herself against his back as he walked, letting little moans escape from between her lips. Adam’s dick twitched at the thought of filling her wet little cunt.

“Fuck it, I can’t wait this long.” He shoved her off his back and pulled her into an alley. He pushed her against a wall and threw her jacket open. She reached down and fumbled with his pants. Adam’s hands roamed her body as she wrapped her now-bare arms around his neck and jumped up to straddle his waist. He gripped her ass and pulled her hips closer to his.

Her warm alcoholic breath puffed against the vampire's shoulder as he tugged her skirt up and tore her fishnets. He smiled delightedly when he realized there were no panties in his way.

“Do iiiit,” she whined as his dick slid against her slick cunt. He grinned and thrust into her. “Oh god.”

The two writhed and bucked against each other, brick scraping against the girl’s back. Adam groaned when he felt her clench around him. God, her cunt was exquisite. It felt so silky around him—he could barely control his thrusts.

She touched their foreheads together as he slammed into her.

“Harder.” Her panting warmed his cheek, and he reveled in it. Nothing could ever compare to the warmth of a human girl wrapped around him like this in the throes of casual passion.

Then it hit him. Adam nipped at her shoulder, just barely resisting his urges. Even the rancid stench of beer couldn’t mask how divine the blood running down her back smelled.

“ _Bite_ _me_ ,” (y/n) demanded through clenched teeth. She pulled away from him to reveal her neck. Adam was so far gone that he didn’t care anymore. She was much too beautiful to deny anyway.

 

* * *

 

(Y/n)’s eyes blew wide.

He actually… he actually _bit_ her?

Her head swam at his gentle suckling. _What the fuuuuck,_ she managed to think before her mind turned to mush. It wasn’t anything like she’d ever imagined; it was so, so much better. A stupid grin stretched across her cheeks as her head rolled back and rested against the wall, breasts bouncing in time with Adam’s thrusts. Bursts of giggles poured from her lips as the world faded in and out around her.

He flicked her clit, and she was absolutely done for. She barely managed to cry out in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut as she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

(Y/n)’s blood tasted absolutely vile; she’d definitely had too much beer. Adam still drank from her though, as it quelled his hunger better than any blood before it. Not to mention that it produced the most delicious moans from her. He pounded her into the wall, knowing full well he wouldn’t last much longer.

She started going limp in his arms, which set off a warning in his mind to ease up on the blood. He lapped at the wound on her neck and reached down to tease her clit, which threw her into a drunken, delirious giggle-fit. A sloppy grin tugged at the vampire's lips, amused at her reaction. He hadn’t fed directly from someone in at least a century, so this was truly a treat. Pure joy at the power she gave him pushed him to the edge as they finally came together.

But as his high faded, the weight of the situation hit him full force; he was in a dark alley with a drunk, bleeding, nearly-dead girl on his cock.

“Fffuck…” he breathed.

He struggled to get her off him and set her feet on the ground. She was totally fucked up. There was no way she could stand on her own, so he propped her against the wall with one hand on the flat of her chest as the other tugged her skirt down to cover her ass. He leaned down and grabbed her jacket, somehow managing in his inebriated state to force the sleeves over her arms without her collapsing to the ground.

Adam reached up with his free and opened one of her eyes. The pupil was blown wide, and he could just make out the golden circle of her iris behind her red contact lens.

“Fuck me…”

His stomach ached with regret. He’d _have_ to turn her now. There was no way she’d recover from this on her own, and it’s not like he was about to take her to a hospital with bite marks on her—not when his fangs would be visible for the next hour, and not when she was this far into the turning process. No. He had to take her home and finish the job.

Adam lifted her bridal-style and trudged out of the alley to the street.

Once they made it inside his house, Adam lay her on the bed and paced around, trying to think of the best way to do this. He spread her lips open and pulled off her false teeth, revealing growing baby fangs. She needed to feed  _now_.

“Hey…” he patted her cheek. “Wake up.” She needed to be conscious for him to turn her, and panic started to grip him by the shoulder. He climbed onto the bed and straddled her. “Wake up! God, damn it, (y/n)!” He jostled her around, but nothing worked. “WAKE UP!”

A broken groan escaped her lips, and hysterical relief washed over Adam’s old soul. She wasn’t dead.

Yet.

“I need you to open your eyes. Come on.” Adam delicately pinched around her cheeks to get some blood flow to her face. “I want… I need to see your eyes,” he pleaded. “Look at me with your pretty eyes.”

Slowly but surely, her eyelids fluttered open. Adam couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“There you are.”

“Aaa…” she croaked.

“Shh shh shhhh. Save your voice. I’m going to help you.” He couldn’t help but cringe at his words. This wouldn’t help her, and he knew it. It _would_ save her life, but for what? A quick fuck in a back alley with a man who turned out to be a vampire. Almost dying because of it. Being confined to darkness for eternity.

She couldn’t consent to this life.

But he couldn’t let her die.

Tears fell down his cheeks as Adam pulled a knife from his back pocket. She moaned and tensed in fear under him.

“It’s alright, I promise. It’s alright... I won’t hurt you.”

He flicked the knife open and sliced his wrist, letting his dark, vampiric blood drip down his hand. He shoved his arm into her face.

“Drink it.”

She refused.

“Fucking listen to me! You’re _dying._ Drink it.”

Her lips reluctantly parted, but as soon as she tasted him, there was no more struggle. (Y/n) clutched at his arm as if he were a god in need of worship. Her tongue tickled his wrist, but he wouldn’t dare flinch away. He didn’t doubt she was hungry for him. She’d already been halfway to a fledgling in the alley, and if she hadn’t passed out, she would’ve tried to bite him back. She needed him.

The room started spinning, and he knew it was time to make her stop. Adam caressed the side of her head, cooing sweet nothings to bring her back to him. He smiled at the sight of her disheveled halo of hair, smudged eyeliner, and bloodied lips.

“There you are,” he repeated, wiping her mouth with the hem of his shirt.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes felt heavy, but she wanted to see him. He looked so beautiful—more beautiful than she thought possible. His gentle touches soothed her burning flesh. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled.

Then another beat.

And another.

“Adam—” she gasped in panic, but her lungs burned with each breath. “Adam, I can’t—I can’t breathe.”

He pulled her into his lap and swiped away her tears with his thumb.

“It’s alright. It’s normal.”

“It… hurts…”

“I know. I wish I could help the pain, but that’s part of turning. It’ll be over soon.”

Her mind reeled. _Turn…ing? Turning?!_

“What?” She scrambled away from him. “WHAT!”

“(Y/n)…”

“What—” _gasp_ “—the fuck?!”

“I had to… I… You would have died.”

She curled her knees into her chest and stared at a spot on the bed, trying her hardest not to breathe or meet his gaze. How? What? The last thing she remembered was fucking him in the alley. Now she was in—what she assumed to be—his bed with chest pain like nothing she’d ever experienced before. She was being crushed by a skyscraper.

“(Y/n), I—”

Her pained yelp silenced him. _God, what did he do to me?_ She couldn’t breathe. She gasped for air, but nothing came. Her glossy eyes darted up to his.

“Adam…”

“I’m here.” He inched closer, but she stiffened. “I’m sorry.”

What else could she do but cry? She’d gone out for a fun night, and suddenly she found herself aching everywhere in the home of the guy she fucked—who seemed oddly more attractive by the minute despite the indisputable fact that was a real-life vampire who almost killed her.

Right? That’s what was going on here? He was a vampire and turned her into one, too?

She’d never sounded so insane.

“I’m crazy,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“You _bit_ me.” It started coming back. 

“I know.”

“You _literally_ bit me. This is _your_ fault.”

She was furious, but at the same time, she couldn’t be. Something tugged at her heart when she looked up at him. His eyes were cast downward and his shoulders slumped forward. She could see he was suffering, and it made her stomach drop.

“Why can’t I hate you?”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and the vampire slowly turned his gaze to her.

“Because I’m your sire.”

“What does that mean?”

“You can’t hate me because… I created you. The bond between a fledgling and sire is too great.”

She blinked in disbelief.

“So, I’m just supposed to just forgive you for doing this to me _because_ you did this to me?”

“No. No, I don’t deserve that.” He shook his head. “But you won’t be able to hold a true grudge because…” Adam sighed as if contemplating his next words. “It was an action of love. This is an awful explanation, but…  I loved you… and now you love me.”

As the words registered, she knew they were true. She hated to admit it.

But she could see his guilt plain as day. He truly regretted what he did, and she couldn’t hate him for it. She knew he was only trying to save her. But Jesus Christ… what was she supposed to do now?

 

* * *

 

Adam didn’t know what to do. This whole situation was fucked, and he knew it. He shouldn’t have bit her in the alley. He shouldn’t have fucked her. He shouldn’t have pursued her in the first place.

“You might feel discomfort and distaste for me, but it won’t last.” He grimaced as he stood from the mattress and paced between the bed and the bureau. As if the guilt wasn’t enough of a punishment, her avoidance was eating away at him. He _did_ love her—even though it’d only been a few hours since they met. Yes, it may have come from an artificial catalyst, but it was palpable now. He truly cared for her. “I wish you could hate me. _I_ hate me. You don’t deserve this.”

“You’re damned right,” she muttered from her place against the headboard, still not looking at him.

“I promise I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure you have everything you need.” She didn’t answer him. “(Y/n), please know that I never—”

“Adam!” she blurted. “I need time. I can’t… I just need time to think.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

He left the house, probably. She heard the front door shut over two hours ago. All she did in that time was cry, struggle to breath, and pass out briefly from all the stress on her body. She had to admit that she did feel better after she came to—physically. Not emotionally.

How could he do this to her? Why couldn’t he have just called her an ambulance or something? He had to just fucking take away her whole life. And why? Because she told him to bite her, and he did. She didn’t think he’d really fucking _bite_ her.

But she did _tell him_ to bite her…

God, _no!_ She hadn’t known he was an _actual_ vampire. Why the fuck did this whole thing have to twist her mind so much? She just wanted to hate him. _It’s his fault._

(Y/n) stood shakily and grabbed at one of the bed posts to steady herself. Then, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

“What?” she snapped.

There was silence, and then a meek response from him.

“I need to see you.”

“Why?”

“Please…” The pained remorse in his voice made her stomach clench.

When she didn’t answer, the door opened and Adam peeked in. She stood stock still and waited for him to explain himself.

“How are you feeling?”

She sighed. “I don’t know.”

His steps were slow and calculated, as if to not startle her away.

“Is there any more pain?”

“No. Not physically.”

He reached for her hand.

“I know I shouldn’t have done this, but I couldn’t just let you die. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

“You mean how you _took care of me_ by killing me?” She bristled at his touch, pulling away. “You did this because you couldn’t live with yourself if you did? How selfish of you.”

Adam looked like she’d slapped him across the face.

“(Y/n), listen to me. Would you _really_ rather be dead?” He paused, watching her. “Is that what you want?”

“I… no, but—”

“I know I’m the bad guy. I know I shouldn’t have done this to you. I just had no choice. I couldn’t let you die.” She just blinked at him.

“Why didn’t you just call me an ambulance?”

“It was too late. You were already turning. They would’ve killed you.”

She didn’t look up at him. She couldn’t look up at him. She was so angry. Not angry. _Extremely_ angry.

And yet she knew he wasn’t lying.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, and this time she didn’t pull away. She couldn’t change the past. All she could do was go along with this and hope it was a nightmare she’d wake up from.

“You promise?” she whispered.

“I promise. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

 

* * *

 

The bitter November wind picked up outside the old Victorian. The shutters rattled and whistled, and crisp leaves tumbled along the street. The Trick-or-Treaters had long returned home, tummies full of candy, now snug in their beds. Soon, warm hues of pink and red and orange would paint the sky and warm the crumbling city. The heads and feet of the partygoers would ache with the sounds of the early morning rush.

But the vampires? They’d be fast asleep by then, no doubt exhausted. From the hunt. From the trauma. From the love.

Dead to the world once more.


End file.
